The things you hear
by The-one-and-only-liver-snap
Summary: Another wonderfull student comes back to Hogwarts only to find he hears things...things you could never imagine things that tell you whatever you want to know
1. The things He thinksin His mind

Disclaimer: and yea I don't own any of this..If I did you think I would be sitting on my but in my room.no I would be driving me new Porsche  
  
It was the sixth year for Jacob, the third year from Hell. He wasn't like the other kids. No, he wasn't like them at all. He thought that he was special. Well this year he would find out that he was more than he ever thought. After arriving at Hogwarts he went to his dorm. He laid down on his bed wondering if dinner would be satisfactory. He heard a faint talking in the distance. He stood up and walked to the stairs. Being in Gryffinndor, meant that he was with the best, but he couldn't help but think he heard the oddest conversations. He opened the door to the common room. There was no one there except a small student. He couldn't quite recognize the student. He started to walk into the room when the student just simply disappeared  
  
I must be going crazy, he said to himself wait why am I talking to myself He paused I am going nuts.  
He started off to the Great Hall when he heard another person talking. Going on and on about how he was going to fail and never going to get out of school.  
  
I am never going to make it out of school Ron said.  
O you will do fine he told Ron  
What ARE you talking about? Ron questioned.  
Nothing just talking to myself  
Maybe you need some muggle medication, Ron suggested  
  
Jacob walked on to the Great Hall. Wondering why he thought he heard Ronald talking. As he arrived at the dining hall his head erupted with millions of conversations going at once. Then all the sudden they all stopped. And there was minimum talking. He took his seat and waited the dinner to start  
  
Proofed by The-dark-rose-of-insanity.check her stories out!!  



	2. The Things He Wants

Ch.2  
Yea don't own any of it...yea if I did you think I would post here...no offense I would be driving my Porsche!!! Jacob was waiting for dinner to start. He though to himself, "what could be wrong with me" not realizing that he had said it aloud, a fellow student said   
  
"what do you mean"  
"nothing, just talking to myself"  
"You are weird" He sat eating his tuna casarol, it was his all time favorite, for more then 20 minutes. Then Ronald came by to talk to him,  
"Sorry about being so rude earlier, I was a little bit jumpy"  
" I would be jumpy too if I thought I was failing school and gunna get kicked out"  
"How the bloody hail would you know about that" Ron responded  
" Trust me I know way more then I want to know." Jacob responded He quickly finished his meal and headed to the common room. He kept hearing the voices. But they were getting louder. Loud enough to understand. He could hear Professor Snape talking.but it didn't sound quite like him  
  
"How can anyone expect these mindless children to read, maybe Slitherin was on to something. Only letting the purest of blood into hogwarts."  
  
Snape walked by Jacob. "that was extreamly harsh of you Professor Snape."  
" I beg your pardon." Snape replied  
"never mind." Jacob spat, leaving into the common room.  
  
As he entered the common room he heard one of the girls from potions class, Harmiony Granger, "I really do not know what I will do I mean that damn potions calss isn't working out like I thought it would" "anyway I will see you out at quiditch practice Harry" she walks by and sees Jacob so she desides to stop and say hi "hi jacob" "whats up??" askes Jacob and they end up talking for about 2 minutes.  
She then left to go back up to her dorm. He wondered If he and her could ever be, but decided not to think anymore of it, and retired to his room. 


	3. Things moving much too fast

He came down to the common room the next day; obviously he had missed breakfast and apparently had also missed his potions class. He saw Hermione sitting on the couch in the common room. He thought to himself, should I make my move, and then he heard, another one of his little voices. 'This damn potion isn't very easy to brew. I can't get the right amount of juice out of the hose. Plus combining it too quickly could lead to disaster.' He walked over,  
  
"If you add a little of this it won't blow up in your face" he added a little bit of white powder to the mix stirring it quickly with the long thick stirring rod. "Now remember to use the small stirring rod to mix it, or the potion will mix much to slowly." "Why thank you very much Jacob."  
She begins to stir the potion at a very high rate. He wonders if she got any of the hints he had dropped. But realizes that she is after all nothing but a bookworm. He returns to sitting next to her watching her brew more potions until she is finally completed her class work  
  
"So what did I miss in class today?"  
"Nothing much just Snape going on and on about how stupid we are and that we can never get anything done unless he threatens us."  
"Well then I should just come to class later and I will catch up pretty quickly."  
"Jacob?" she questions  
'Yes."  
"Do you ever think that the sorting hat could have been wrong at the house that we are in?"  
"Why ever do you say that, my dear?"  
"Well sometimes I think that I am just not meant to be in Gryffindor."  
"You are the best student in Hogwarts, you are meant to be here with the rest of us, and you know that everyone, everyone loves you here. Jacob said "Some more then others but we all love you just the same"  
She looks at him strangely. His head begins to throb again and he once again can hear the voices.  
"I love him I really do but what if I say the wrong thing, what if I upset him?"  
"Why ever would you think that you would scare me?"  
"What are you talking about Jacob?"  
"There is nothing to be afraid of when it comes to our relationship."  
"I....I have to go class I will see you at dinner. Goodbye Jacob'  
  
Jacob sadly watches his love slip through the portal and on to her next class, he wonders if he will ever be able to understand his mysterious and unique gift. Jacob gets up, grabs his books, and runs to his next class hoping not to run into Professor Snape.  
  
This Version I tried to edit myself...If there are any problems e-mail me 


	4. Learning things

Yea I don't own any of this so..please don't make me dream….about owning it

As Jacob was going to his next class he realized that the voices were starting to come back. His head began to start throbbing again. He dropped to his knees in the middle of the hall holding onto his head. Other kids started asking him if he was okay. He stood up with all of his strength and yelled out "STOP!!" Everyone around him stopped and looked at him.

He got up from the Mood he had previously been in, and continued on to his next class. He couldn't help but wonder why these " fits " were coming more frequently. He then and there decided to skip his next class and go to the library to try and find out some answers. He started looking through the texts. Then he thought " These texts must be in the restricted section!" He then thought of one of the dark spells he had learned from one of his friends. He recited it and a light misty powder came from his wand. It slowly drifted through the air then exploded flying everywhere. Everything was stopped, he knew that he would not have very long to get into the restricted section and get out.

He headed for the restricted section. He looked around and found a small green book. He grabbed it, read a small passage. Shoved the book in his back and ran back out of the restricted section, just then the mist disappeared and everyone started moving again He headed back to the dorm to try and figure this one " problem " . as he walked to the portrait, place where the portrait should be wasn't there. It was just gone. The Gryffindor symbol was hanging next to a blank wall. He closed his eyes, opened them again, and the portrait was there again. You stupid portrait why do you do this to me. He says the password and enters the common room. He sits in front of the fireplace, with no fire going, and reads the script out loud to himself. The book talks about pixies and dragons with the ability to listen to the thoughts of others, then he stumbles upon a small article. He reads the article It says about the telepathic ability of a very few number of people.

He wonders if he is one of these people. He thinks about it. Then decides that he is. He wants to control this ability instead of the intense " fits " that happen to him once and a while. He reads on and finds that in times of stress the ability tends to show itself. He decides to try and figure out how to control that adrenalin boost that happens in stressful situation. While trying to do that he got very tired. He, in a daze, goes up to the dorm. Walks to his bed, and passes out.


	5. Getting help

Writers Words: I don't own this.....yet someday I will have millions and buy my favorite thing....but for now I don't own any off it....  
  
Jacob Wakes from passing out in his dorm. He looks around and finds that it had been several hours. He tries to stand but finds that he is still week from his earlier attempts at controlling his gift. He thinks that he might finally have figured it out. It is more of a thought process then a physical thing. He waits several minutes trying to get the energy to get up. Harry comes up to the dorm  
  
"Come on Jacob or you miss dinner."  
"I'm on the way" Jacob responded  
  
Jacob got up out of bed and started to walk down the stairs to the common room. As he enters the common room he sees Hermione.  
  
"Hi Hermione" Jacob said  
"Why hello Jacob" she said as she turned away from him and started to head out the door  
"Please, I didn't mean to scare you earlier today."  
"You didn't scare me, I just had to go to class"  
"Sure, I have seen many people scared, and you were scared"  
"I wasn't scared, you guessed something, you analyzed me, and I don't like that at all Jacob it's like reading me like a book."  
"I didn't analyze anything, I just blurted out a random thing."  
"Well I would like to leave it at that and just go to dinner."  
  
Jacob Turned almost wanting to burst out in tears. He grabbed his wand from his pocket. He pointed it towards the portal and used a spell to seal it from the inside. He didn't want her to leave there was no way that he was letting her get away. She tries to leave, but is unable to.  
  
She turns around to find his wand out and gets very frustrated.  
  
"Jacob ~~!!"  
He seals her mouth with another spell.  
  
"You will listen to what I have to say, I need your help Hermione. Please help me!"  
He unseals her lips and she sits down and waits for him to speak.  
  
"Well I am waiting!" She said very frustrated  
"Well I have this gift that I can sometimes hear the thoughts of other people."  
"That would explain so very much, can you control it."  
  
He tries to activate his gift wanting to read the mind of the one woman he loved so very much.  
  
"I wonder if he can really read my mind, what if he finds out that I love him."  
  
" I Love you too Hermione, and I can read your mind "  
  
Her jaw drops, they both sit there staring at each other. He walks up to her they stare at each other for a long time. He finally moves toward her face and begins to kiss her. They sit on the couch making out for a good five minutes. They broke of hearing everyone coming back from dinner. Hermione becomes frightened. Jacob mutters an incantation and the portal is unlocked.  
  
" What will eat for dinner?" Hermione asked  
"I don't know about you but I am full." He winked and headed off to his dorm to end yet another day 


End file.
